Michael Carpenter
Michael Joseph Patrick CarpenterGrave Peril, ch. 7 is a human male. He is the wielder of Amoracchius. He first appears in Grave Peril. Description Michael Carpenter is approximately fifty years of age, with grey eyes, and greying dark brown hair. He's slightly shorter than Dresden, but possesses a more muscular build.Grave Peril, ch. 1 A carpenter and contractor by trade, and a good friend of Harry Dresden's, Michael Carpenter was a former Knight of the Cross and wielder of Amoracchius. He is married to Charity Carpenter and is the father of Molly Carpenter and several other children. He is a descendant of Charlemagne, according to Molly's research into her family tree at Dresden's behest.Small Favor, ch. 46 He works in close association with Father Forthill at Saint Mary of the Angels. After the events of Changes, he is raising Dresden's daughter, Maggie.Ghost Story, ch. 5 A devout Catholic, Carpenter has proven himself time and again to be a worthy Knight of the Cross, drawing upon his unwavering faith to strengthen and guide him. Harry Dresden acknowledges the power of Carpenter's faith, likening it to an immovable mountain and seeing it as both impressive and intimidating. In Grave Peril, when Kelly Hamilton, a Red Court vampire, put her hand on him, it almost instantly burst into white flame.Grave Peril, ch. 25 And again, when Mavra touched Carpenter.Grave Peril, ch. 30 He also displays an uncanny ability to show up at times of crisis precisely when he is most needed, which he attributes to the guidance of The Almighty and is something shared by all the Knights of the Cross. Partly for these reasons, Dresden calls him the "Fist of God".Small Favor, ch. 24 Later, in Small Favor, due to the sheer strength of his faith, he uttered a prayer and removed the forced amnesia that Mab cast on Dresden after helping him realize the gaps in his memory by inquiring about the loss of his blasting rod.Small Favor, ch. 34 Biography Michael Carpenter killed Siriothrax to rescue his future wife Charity Carpenter, who had been offered to the dragon as a sacrifice by a cult leader, Gregor.Proven Guilty, ch. 32 The two married and had a large family together. Carpenter has assisted Dresden a number of times and the two are close friends.Skin Game, ch. 20 In Small Favor, Carpenter begins to wonder if Dresden is still on his side; he is reluctant to charge into a fight with him, fearing that Dresden was leading him into a trap. The two almost come to blows, and Dresden finally confronts Carpenter, demanding the truth. Carpenter shocked him by asking him where his blasting rod is, revealing that he was under an amnesia spell, then uses his faith to help Dresden recover. Later on, while the team is evacuating from Demonreach, Dresden believes that Gard, as a Valkyrie, is foreseeing Micheal's death and orders him to get in the helicopter first. As Carpenter puts on the harness to be lifted, Polonius Lartessa grabs a machine gun and unloads into him, nearly killing Carpenter.Small Favor, ch. 38''Small Favor, ch. 43 After recovering from his wounds, Michael Carpenter is partially blind in one eye and needs a cane to walk. Unable to fulfill his duties, he retired as a Knight of the Cross and lives as a contractor carpenter, finally able to live with his family and support them. His home is guarded by several angels as a kind of retirement package for his services, protecting them from supernatural threats. In the series ''Grave Peril In Grave Peril, Michael Carpenter works with Dresden to fight troublemaker ghosts and solve who's behind it to stop them. At the start, they find the ghost of Agatha Hagglethorn killing babies at Cook County Hospital.Grave Peril, ch. 2 They follow her into the Nevernever where Carpenter ends Agatha with his sword, Amoracchius.Grave Peril, ch. 5 He and Dresden are arrested for disturbing the peace. His wife Charity, who blames it all on Dresden, bails him out of jail.Grave Peril, ch. 6 The Nightmare abducts Charity taking her to Graceland Cemetery where they fight him and Leanansidhe tricks Dresden, taking Amoracchius.Grave Peril, ch. 21 Dresden and Carpenter attend Bianca's Ball where the Sword is given to Mavra who attempt to unmake it by killing Lydia: the blood of an innocent, the vampires attack Susan and they barely escape the burning building.Grave Peril, ch. 24-30 Carpenter stood watch over Dresden while he recovered. He goes into the Nevernever with Dresden and Thomas Raith to rescue Susan and Justine; the two guard Ways for Dresden to enter Bianca's mansion.Grave Peril, ch. 31-32 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Michael Carpenter makes a dramatic entrance while Shiro Yoshimo and Sanya are fighting the Denarian, Ursiel. He drops from a fire escape platform ten feet, his silver blade flashing and humming with power, beheading the monstrous creature and landing in a crouch on the alley floor—just as it was just about to take a bite out of Harry Dresden.Death Masks, ch. 06 Carpenter asks Dresden to get off of the case and leave town.Death Masks, ch. 07 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Michael Carpenter saves the day for some Wardens, some trainees led by Anastasia Luccio, and Senior Council members including: Ebenezar McCoy, Martha Liberty and Joseph Listens-to-Wind at Luccio's bootcamp. Proven Guilty, ch. 46 Later, Carpenter asks if he's been able find a candidate for wielder of Fidelacchius. He tells Harry Dresden that The Original Merlin was another of the White Council who once was custodian of one the Swords of the Cross: Amoracchius. He suggests to him that he begin researching how Amoracchius has been historically passed on.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Gruffs attack Michael Carpenter's home while he's out. He arrives after Harry Dresden and Charity Carpenter have defeated them.Small Favor, ch. 1 After Thomas Raith kills Akariel, Dresden brings the coin which had been held by the Denarian to Michael Carpenter at his home, to be given to Father Forthill. Dresden is concerned that the Denarians have Saint Mary of the Angels under surveillance, aware that he and the knights use it as a safe house. Michael Carpenter gives Dresden information about which Denarians might be in town, but they almost come to blows after arguing over whether the Denarians deserve a second chance.Small Favor, ch. 20 When Dresden goes to Union Station to retrieve Gard's stash of hair and blood samples, to trace John Marcone, Michael Carpenter accompanies him. A group of Hobs and Tiny the Gruff attack; he, wielding Amoracchius, and Dresden appear in time to save a group of mortals, including a woman who is holding a crucifix and praying. Carpenter reassures her that God hears her and answers prayers. He fights his way to the upper levels of the station, where he arrives in time to save the Archive, Jared Kincaid, and Anastasia Luccio – in town for the parley with the Denarians – as well as a group of children, their chaperone, and two Amtrak stewards.Small Favor, ch. 25 After Dresden talks to Nicodemus in front of the Carpenter house, he challenges Carpenter about not trusting him, who challenges him in return, leading Dresden to realize his mind had been tampered with. Carpenter joins Dresden in the rescue of Ivy on Demonreach. He kills Thorned Namshiel and cuts off the Denarian's hand which holds the coin, placing the hand in bag. He is gravely wounded during Gard's rescue. Carpenter is taken to Stroger Hospital. The doctors are surprised he is still alive; among other injuries, he has lost one kidney and one lung has collapsed. He has spinal damage and may lose one eye. He requires extensive operations. Charity Carpenter stays with him when he returns to his room, though Harry Dresden and Molly Carpenter have to leave because they can't risk his ventilator failing because of their magic. ''The Warrior'' In The Warrior, Michael Carpenter is challenged by a priest who thinks that the Swords of the Cross should be actually used in battle, rather than kept under wrap. Going as far as kidnapping Carpenter's daughter, Father Douglas is nearly killed for it, without being able to employ the Swords.The Warrior ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Dresden confides in Carpenter about his fear of becoming a monster, as Butters had confessed his worry about Dresden becoming more Fae in nature, and that he feels sad about his friends not visiting him in Demonreach. Carpenter tells Dresden that he has no worries about Dresden becoming a monster, and tells him that he is being selfish and arrogant in not remembering the mental trauma that Demonreach gives all of the people who are not the Warden. Carpenter later temporarily gains Uriel's powers, and takes up Amoracchius again to help Dresden during the heist. "Day One" In "Day One", he is training Waldo Butters for the rigors of being a Knight of the Cross with a complex and unpredictable regimen involving both physical and mental instruction to get Butters used to the hardships and unpredictability of a Knight's activities."Day One" "Christmas Eve" In "Christmas Eve", Carpenter visits Harry Dresden building a red bike for Maggie, assuring him that he is doing just fine in his role as her father."Christmas Eve" References See also *Daniel Carpenter *Father Forthill Category:General Category:Grave Peril Category:Death Masks Category:Proven Gulty Category:Small Favor Category:The Warrior Category:Skin Game Category:AAAA